Cyrax
Cyrax is a Lin Kuei warrior transformed into a cyborg and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Biography Making his debut in Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax was one of the four cybernetic ninjas created by the Lin Kuei, in an effort to convert all members into unfeeling, cold-hearted, cybernetic assassins to improve their performance. He was assigned to hunt down the renegade, former Lin Kuei member Sub-Zero as designated unit LK-4D4. Of the four cyborgs, he has become the second to recover his humanity. This is due to the efforts made by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs. He has currently allied with them as a token of his appreciation. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, however, he was automated and dutifully serves the Lin Kuei. Cyber Sub-Zero reclaims his humanity instead of Cyrax. In the comic prequel of MKX, Cyrax and most of other living cybernized Lin Kuei are freed from Sektor's control by a now full-fleshed and revived Sub-Zero via stolen USB virus given from Kung Jin, and help Sub-Zero kill Sektor for good. As the cybernized Lin Kuei warriors bows to Cyrax as their new master due to being one of the master programmer besides Sektor however, Cyrax felt that Lin Kuei needs their human's touch from their flesh and heart back, thus entrusting Sub-Zero to led it without Cyrax, as Cyrax sacrifice his life to destroy every traces of the cybernized Lin Kuei including himself by activating the self-destruct sequence on the cybernized Lin Kuei's lair. By the time Kronika performed a time merger between past and future in MK11, Cyrax is among the time-displaced warriors. With the help of Sub-Zero's former disciple turned Sektor's successor, a cyberized Frost, and their old Lin Kuei ally and former Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot (who survived the Soulnado and recovering for 21 years), Cyrax and Sektor kidnaps Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clansman into their Cyber Lin Kuei troops, prompting the older Scorpion (now goes by his real name, Grandmaster Hanzo Hazashi) to join Sub-Zero quickly on shutting down new Cyber Lin Kuei factory to make sure Sektor (who revealed to have sold his clan to Quan Chi and start the fire on the first Shirai-Ryu) never threaten Shirai-Ryu second time again. After being freed and before his sacrifice like his late-future-self, it is explained how Cyrax turned into a cyborg by Sektor, having his heart ripped by the latter before being automated off-screen. ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' Cyrax briefly appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. The storyline involving his connection to the Lin Kuei was eschewed in favour of him being sent by Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld, to kill Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs. After entering the research facility which Jax was being held, Cyrax engages Jax in battle whilst Sonya deals with the extermination squad accompanying Cyrax. Cyrax's body self-destructs after Sonya incinerates him with a variation of her "Kiss of Death" Fatality. In the film, he displays the ability to shoot tiny, spike-studded grenades and a corrosive, green plasma net - seemingly capable of rapidly and completely disintegrating organic matter, but is successfully and harmlessly blocked by Jax's cybernetic arms. His abilities as a ruthless martial arts fighting machine are shown, as he dominates Jax for almost the entirety of their confrontation. His name is not mentioned; he is just referred to as "a robot" by Sonya in a later part of the film. During the end credits, however, he is identified as Cyrax. Powers and Abilities As a cybernetic ninja, Cyrax is well-equipped, both in martial arts involving ninjutsu and weaponry. Cyrax houses a number of weapons in his chest cavity designed for both incapacitating and destroying targets. Of the three cyborg ninjas, Cyrax is most associated with bombardment, his arsenal full of timed explosives with a seemingly unlimited supply. He also has access to an 'energy net' capable of incapacitating his targets completely. When his soul was returned to him, not only did Cyrax retain some of his cybernetic parts, he was also outfitted with state-of-the-art technology, courtesy of the Outworld Investigation Agency. Cyrax was now equipped with a portable device that would allow him to freely traverse across the realms without the need of stationary portals. In addition, his armor is heat-resistant, as he was able to completely submerge himself in molten rock without severely damaging himself in the process. His net weapon was replaced with a buzzsaw-like appendage, used for mid-range combat. Cyrax is also able to relocate himself across short distances by separating all of his limbs and head as his torso would transport to a different area where all of the discarded limbs would rejoin. Gallery Images CyraxCyborgMK92011.png Cyrax (MK9).png Cyrax-klassic.jpg Linkueis.png|Shujinko, Cyrax and Sektor's heads hanging on hooks in a Mortal Kombat X Kombat Kard Background. Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-09-2.jpg|Cyrax in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. 20190421_130542.jpg|Young Cyrax from the original timeline and brought to the future by KronIka in MK 11. Videos Mortal Kombat Cyrax Ending Video Cyrax's "Nothing But Net" Fatality (Mortal Kombat 9) Trivia *Cyrax, Cyber Sub-Zero, and Sektor are the only playable cyborgs in Mortal Kombat (2011). "Infantry" cyborgs are seen as non-playable opponents in several Challenge Tower levels. *Despite being the shortest of the cyborg ninjas, he is the heaviest. *The Mortal Kombat: Annihilation version of Cyrax has no back story and acts as a minor villain. *In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, it shows that the story might be going towards his Mortal Kombat 3 version, where he gets his emotions and fights for good. The evidence that supports this is: Cyrax coming back to consciousness during the process of removing his emotions, his rebellious behavior towards the Cyborg Initiative, and, during his battle with Hydro, an announcer was heard saying "Project Cyrax offline.", suggesting that some human qualities might have returned. *Cyrax's original name was "Mustard". Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Murderer Category:Posthumous Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil